El líder perfecto
by Kastanie31
Summary: En ocasiones nos sentimos estancados. Tan abajo que ningún esfuerzo parece llevar a una salida. Eso es lo que siente Leonardo, y sus intentos sólo lo llevan más abajo. (Universo tmnt/2003.) One shot.


**Mi primer One-shot de la serie 2003, esta aquí! Este se me ocurrió un día así de la nada, es viejo y hace poco decidí editarlo, una mini historia de Leonardo. Originalmente lo ambiente con el Leo 2k12 pero luego me di cuenta que su personalidad no concordaba del todo dado que aunque sean las mismas encarnaciones, no son del todo iguales. (Este Leo es mas intenso… :o)**

 **Nota: No he visto muchos capítulos de esta encarnación. Hice lo mejor que pude con lo que vi. Espero que sea aceptable. :)**

 ***Estoy intentando algo distinto***

 **Disclaimer:** Las tortugas ninja son propiedad de Viacom Nick, y sus creadores Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.

 **;D Inicia…**

* * *

 **El líder perfecto**

* * *

Corte en espiral.

" _No se siente bien..."_

Inicio nuevamente. Las armas en frente con su filo brillante distinguiéndose en cada movimiento que realizaba, por ultimo, giro tres veces la katana y cortó en frente.

" _Sigue sin sentirse bien..."_

Gruño bajando sus armas en derrota. No podía recordar cuantas veces práctico este movimiento.

A diferencia de sus hermanos, cuando acabo su entrenamiento decidió practicar en pulir su técnica en su cuarto, pero además; como distracción de sus emociones. Se sentía como si hubiera un hoyo bajo sus pies, uno profundo y negro, y él estaba dentro, atrapado sin salida alguna.

" _Un líder debe encontrar la manera de hacer frente a las situaciones más difíciles…"_

No obstante aquellas palabras de su sensei, más que un empujón justo ahora se sentía como el plomo sobre sus hombros. La razón era que no podía encontrar una manera de salir de esto y sentía que no importará que intente, el resultado no cambiaba.

Suspiro en derrota, una parte quiso dejar ya esto y dedicarse a otra cosa, leer, jugar videojuegos, observar a sus hermanos pelear, ver televisión, lo que sea menos estar atrapado en su espiral frustrante. Y por otro lado seguía agarrado de la empuñadura, **aferrado** a ella.

Si algo le hacía permanecer aún encerrado es que el sentimiento seguiría surcando dentro suyo por más que intentará distraerse. Y era la razón por la que su intento de meditar hace dos horas había sido un rotundo fracaso.

" _Enfocar y limpiar tu mente de toda distracción, Leonardo."_

Su sensei estaría defraudado.

Su mente sólo podía enfocarse en una cosa y no era un pensamiento agradable…

* * *

… _Era un nuevo entrenamiento como cada mañana._

 _Él estaba en el medio a la espera que sus hermanos ataquen. Raphael inicio de inmediato, tal y como esperaba; impulsivo e impaciente. No le tomo mucho derribarlo y Raphael estuvo por perderse en otro ataque de rabia pero extrañamente dio un vistazo a su sensei y se levanto sin hacerlo._

— _Vaya, me sorprende que estés tan calmado después de una caída. – Le dijo._

 _Raphael sonrío maliciosamente y regreso al asalto. En esta ocasión, uso un golpe de Leo en su contra; lo engancho del brazo y elevo para atrás dejándole en el suelo._

— _Bien hecho, Raphael. Usaste la fuerza de tu adversario en su contra._

" _Aun no es suficiente" Pensó fugazmente. Leonardo se levanto intentando no dar importancia a sus pensamientos. Entonces Miguel Ángel entro al centro del dojo, en posición y algo nervioso._

— _Recuerda Miguel Ángel, encuentra tu propio camino._

 _Miguel sonrío, uso su estilo voltereta manteniéndose alejado, por ultimo, saltando sobre el y lo pateo en el aire. Directo en la barbilla. Leo quedo aturdido con el mentón en el suelo. Mikey celebro con un pequeño baile y Splinter le felicito por el uso de sus propias habilidades para su favor. Ahora Leo estaba fastidiado._

 _Era el turno de Don. El genio noto que Leo estaba mucho más serio de lo usual lo que le puso algo inseguro. No obstante, suspiro y se yergue para pelear. Splinter dio la orden pero Don solo observo._

— _¿No vas atacar? Bien, iniciare yo – Leo ataco y Donnie sólo se ocupo en esquivar todos sus ataques. Cuando quiso barrer sus piernas Don lo anticipo y salto para atrás._

— _No puedes esquivarme por siempre Donatello – Le reta. Volvió a ponerse en guardia y entrecerró los ojos. Donnie observo un momento antes de adoptar la pose de defensa. Leo corrió a él pensando golpear su barbilla y dejarlo fuera de combate. Para su sorpresa, Don se agacho justo a tiempo, hizo candado en su estómago y giro para atrás cerrando el golpe en su cabeza. Leo esta aturdido de nuevo, sus ojos son círculos mareados._

 _Don se elevo del suelo sonriente y aun sin poder creer su hazaña. El maestro Splinter se paseo a su lado._

— _Jaja!_

— _Has avanzado mucho en tu desviación, Donatello. Buen trabajo –Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Don mientras lo dice._

 _En tanto Leo se ha sentado y su rostro no podría estar más infeliz…_

* * *

" _¡Gran trabajo!"_ Se reprende tras revivir su entrenamiento de la mañana y las palabras de Raphael no le ayudaron.

* * *

— _Una derrota más Leo, y oficialmente podrás pasarte al equipo de Don y Mikey._

— _¡Genial, mas miembros!… espera, Hey!_

* * *

Suspiro. A veces en serio quería golpear el agudo ingenio de su hermano más volátil.

" _Madura, no puedes dejar que este problema te derribe recuerda… Un líder debe encontrar la manera de hacer frente a las situaciones más difíciles. Enfocar y limpiar tu mente de toda distracción, Leonardo."_

Una vez más. El resultado sin embargo fue en vano como siguió sin cambiar y su burbuja finalmente cedió.

—¡Esto es inútil! – Explotó sacudiendo con furia la empuñadura, seguido cerró los ojos. Su pecho subía y bajaba con cada inhalación.

Intentaba calmarse, no debía perder la cabeza, debía mantenerse, ser un buen líder para ellos, ser lo que sus hermanos necesitaban que fuera, su apoyo, su roca, su guía. Pero a veces la presión era demasiada para llevar.

Salió del cuarto por primera vez desde el entrenamiento de esta mañana y camino rumbo a la entrada del dojo. Asomando su cabeza para ver adentro. Sus hermanos estaban entrenando en ese momento. Su corazón se contrajo, siempre les regañaba por no entrenar lo suficiente pero por esta vez hubiera preferido verlos perdiendo el tiempo o peleando por una tontería.

Don apago unas velas con gran precisión, Raphael iba contra Mikey en un combate mano a mano. Mikey mostro la misma habilidad que esa mañana y logra rebajar a Raph.

—¡Si!... Oh, hermano. ¿No estas molesto no? Ten calma, como esta mañana.

Raphael se arrodillo y sonrío con malicia —No, tranquilo.

—Uf, que bien entonces, ¿listo para el otro ataque?

Sin previo aviso Raphael se lanzo sobre el —¡Y tu para esto! – Comenzó las cosquillas.

—¡Ah! jajajajaja ¡No! ¡Tiempo fuera! jajaja ¡Donnie ayuda! ¡Jajaja!

—¡Claro Mikey! – Donnie dejo su arma, se arrodillo y también comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

—Jajajaja no chicos, voy a vomitar! Jajaja

Leo observo con pesar a sus hermanos.

—¿Sucede algo Leonardo?

" _Maestro Splinter"_

Se dio la vuelta con desánimo, su pregunta le dijo que había oído su estallido de hace un rato. Sentía su vergüenza subir en sus mejillas, no quería ver a Splinter ahora, se sentía tan insignificante e indigno. Splinter siempre tuvo su respeto y total admiración tanto que a veces tenia la sensación de ser un niño pequeño persiguiendo su sombra con la esperanza de algún día llegar a ser tan sabio y fuerte como el.

" _Y te preguntas porque te dicen Splinter júnior, eh Leo?"_ Se dijo con ironía.

Agachó la cabeza una vez lo sintió pararse a su lado pero no le miro en ningún momento.

Splinter siguió su vista hacia sus otros hijos —Tus hermanos han hecho un gran avance hoy.

Suspiro de nuevo. Sensei sólo intentaba ser amable con todos pero se sentía como un reproche a su incapacidad de mantenerse al nivel de ellos. Sus hermanos estaban avanzando, era grandioso! estaría felicitándoles si su combate de está mañana no habría confirmado sus pensamientos desde hace un tiempo.

" _Madurar Leo..."_ Se recuerda _"Sensei espera que digas algo."_

—Si, se han hecho más fuertes y hábiles. Están avanzando; Raphael esta controlando sus impulsos cada vez mejor, Mikey a... bueno, ya sabe… su estilo y creatividad se está convirtiendo en su mayor ventaja y Don, je realmente no esperaba que me derribara a la primera; se ha fortalecido mucho y esta más relajado.-

Sonrió ligeramente, sus hermanos tenían su propio nicho y usaban eso a su favor convirtiéndolo en fortaleza.

—Cada uno avanza a su propio ritmo. ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa, hijo?

Se estremeció involuntariamente. Splinter tenía una intuición perfecta…

—No... Quiero decir, ¿porque me preocuparía eso? –

Splinter enarco la ceja y le lanzó una mirada acusadora: _"No me estas diciendo todo",_ clásica. Un rubor subió a sus mejillas y la palabra 'Fallar' paso por su mente.

Splinter luego continúo mirando el divertido ambiente en frente, Mikey pataleaba entre risas pidiendo cambio de turno.

Suspiro, no había vuelta atrás. El tema ya estaba en mesa así que se rindió —Me he esforzado en pulir mis técnicas pero ellos avanzan tan rápido… me hace sentir en desventaja, muy por debajo de lo que se espera de mi. Sé que debo ser el líder pero justo ahora, sobrepasan mi potencial.

Acabo con una voz débil y desalineada.

—Un líder vería el avance de su equipo como una ventaja no como su propia ruina.

Esas palabras lo golpearon. ¡No fue lo que quiso decir!

—No entiende, sensei.— Esta vez si se volvió a verlo. —Como líder se supone que debo ser el más fuerte, el más hábil para protegerlos a todos.

—Deseas alcanzar la perfección pero eso no hace que tus enemigos sean más débiles.

—¡Yo soy el líder! ¡Este es mi equipo sensei! Su vida y su seguridad están en mi mano. Mis errores, mis debilidades, afectan a todos.

—Por lo mismo no puedes sentirte inferior que ellos.

—Con todo respeto sensei. Usted no es el que sale cada noche con ellos... – Acabo con mas rabia de la que había esperado.

Splinter noto lo cerca del punto de ruptura que se hallaba su hijo mayor —...Tienes razón. Entiendo que llevas una gran carga. Desde el momento que te elegí como líder hasta ahora, has hecho un gran trabajo y estoy orgulloso de ti. Eres un gran líder, Leonardo. – Puso su mano en su hombro a modo de consuelo y con esto Leo dejó caer parte de sus defensas.

—¿Porque me siento estancado?- Su voz tembló ligeramente —No importa cuanto me esfuerce siento como si esto fuera todo lo que puedo avanzar...

—En la búsqueda de la perfección muchos monjes solían aislarse cuando sentían que el mundo intervenía con su avance, ellos excavaban un hoyo bajo la tierra y se encerraban ahí o se iban a un monte y se aislaban del mundo exterior; por años. Algunos morían en la búsqueda de la perfección. ¿Probarías alguno de estos métodos por alcanzar la perfección? En América del sur hay buenos lugares desiertos y despoblados para ello...

—Um... Yo...

—En la búsqueda de la perfección, la meta es muy pocas veces alcanzada y para ello se sacrifican muchas cosas, incluso la familia. ¿Es esa la vida que quieres?

Volteo con pena a ver a sus hermanos torturando a Donnie con cosquillas. _"No…"_ no cambiaria sus hermanos por nada, los quería demasiado para ello. Y bajo la cabeza con aprehensión.

—No esta mal dedicarse a su propia formación, pero no es todo lo que tienes. Aún eres joven, aún tienes un largo camino por vivir y deberías disfrutar tu presente con los que te rodean. Yo lo hago... Mientras aún me queden fuerzas todo lo que quiero es pasarlo lo más posible con aquellos que amo.

Los chicos habían acabado de jugar y ahora Raphael abrazaba a sus hermanos de forma ruda mientras sonreían.

—Avanza con tus hermanos, fortaleciéndote en tus debilidades, aceptando tus propias imperfecciones, viviendo tu vida –Dio un apretón en su hombro y sonrío. – Esa es la clase de líder que estas destinado a ser…-

Leonardo correspondió la sonrisa. — Lo haré. Sensei – Se agacho en una reverencia y luego abrazo a Splinter repentinamente.

Su padre correspondió el abrazo, un acto inusual de su hijo mayor desde sus años de infante, donde aun no tenían tantas preocupaciones. Extrañaba a ese niño que no era tan exigente consigo mismo pero a la vez estaba muy orgulloso del joven fuerte que tenia en brazos. Y feliz lo ve entrar al dojo hacia sus hermanos que siguen con el juego rudo.

— ¡Hey chicos!

—Miren quien vino. ¿Que pasa, líder? ¿Ya es hora de un nuevo entrenamiento?

—No. Yo sólo vine a...

— ¿A que?- Pregunto Don, irguiéndose después de tantas cosquillas.

—Ya se! Oh hermano, no tienes que pedirlo dos veces – Intercambiaron miradas de complicidad y se acercaron a el lentamente.

Leo abrió los ojos. —Eh... Chicos?

— ¡Agárrenlo! – Los tres se abalanzaron sobre su hermano mayor y comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas.

—Aah! ¡No! jajajajajaja Chicos! ¡Es suficiente! ¡Ya! ¡Por favor! Jajajajaja.

Splinter sonrío con ternura ante la escena, decidió ir a meditar y dejar a sus hijos disfrutar su juventud.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **¿Impresiones…?**

 **Tuve que editar esto un poco, pero aun conserva cierto aire de mi escritura cuando yo recién empecé a escribir. Espero que haya sido bueno. ;D**


End file.
